


PeachyKeen

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Lapdance, M/M, Sex Worker Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Tony goes to a strip club on his birthday and gets a suprise when he realises his private dancer is the man he's been trying to keep himself from.Smuuuuuut
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 176





	PeachyKeen

Tony Stark was turning the big 50, and it was gonna be big. He had so much to be thankful for, being alive even though he died once already, and being back to his bachelor ways. Pepper had left him ages ago, realizing she wanted something so much more than him. Which kind of worked out for Tony, because right now? He wasn't sure what he wanted at all. 

Originally he was going to party the night away with his Avengers buddies, but Rhodey had other plans. He stole Tony away from his own party and planted him in the car.

"We've got other things to do tonight," he grinned.

They left everyone up at the penthouse, well, almost everyone. All his Avenger friends were there, Happy and even May. But Peter hadn't turned up to the party. He called earlier on that day saying he had some studying to do for some physics exam he had tomorrow, which was good because then Tony wouldn't have to try his hardest not to drunkenly flirt with the man. It was getting harder to hold himself back.

Peter was just glorious. His skin was as soft as sin and his eyes glowing gems. The younger man smelled like sex, like he was absolutely fucking delicious. The 19 year old was out of bounds, and everyone knew it. He was a 50 year old, flirty, sleep around, never love you kind of man. If Tony got his way, he didn't know what would happen. He couldn't risk hurting the kid, because he cared about him so fucking much.

It was common knowledge he wanted Peter. Of course, Spiderman had absolutely no idea that his mentor lusted after him. Instead of going after him, he dated younger girls that looked like him, and bedded younger guys in secret that looked like him. Happy and May could see it, and warned him to stay away, under paying of death.

Tony was in the passenger side of the car, slightly tipsy as they drove down the city streets. 

"Where you bringing me Rhodes?" He smiled as he watched the lights flash by the window. 

"Somewhere better than the penthouse, how about a lap dance?" Rhodey asked as they drove into the car park for a place called; 'Jet Star'.

"I love you Rhodes but I'm not  _ in _ love with you," Tony joked as he waited for the car to stop as he hopped out the car. 

Rhodey laughed as he jumped out too. "Sorry but you're not my type. Come on, you're rich, get yourself a private room. All the hottest babes are here,"

"And I'm supposed to get you one too, am I right?" Tony asked amusedly, as they walked into the club. 

Rhodey laughed, "Yeah please." He followed him in. The two of them joined the room, it was dark with music playing, up on stage there were beautiful half naked women dancing. All around there were waitresses bringing drinks to men sitting about watching them. 

"Two private rooms please," Rhodey grinned as they stopped at the man who runs it all. The manager smiled and nodded, looking down at the clipboard. He wore a name tag that said "Leon".

"What and who do you want?" Leon asked them both. Rhodey pointed at the woman up on stage in the purple bra and thong. "Can I have her?" 

The manager nodded, "Sure. We can swap her out. And you sir?" He turned to Tony. 

Tony looked between him and his friend, and shrugged. "I heard about this dancer… I think it's PeachyKeen? Is he around?" 

His best friend looked surprised. "A man, Tony?" He smiled, "Right on."

The manager nodded and looked down at the clipboard. "Yeah he's around. Speak to Justine, she will go over the rules and the packages, then bring you to your rooms. Give her your money," he smiled at them both. "And enjoy."

Rhodey shook the man's hand and led the way to find Justine. It wasn't seven and a half minutes later that Tony was brought into a room and told to just let himself relax.

He hadn't done this in a while, getting a lap dance. Fuck he missed it! And he was mega excited. Apparently this PeachyKeen guy was the best male dancer in the city, and he had been wanting this for ages. 

The room was large, and had sofas around it and they were huge and comfortable, with pillows all around. Across from the sofa there was a pole. He got himself situated as the lights turned down low, and the music started to play. His heart was racing fast as he closed his eyes, licking his lips and waiting for the dancer to enter. 

The door clicked and footsteps came in, "You must be one important man, you've paid for two hours of me." Peter's sweet and innocent voice flowed through the air. Tony's eyes shot open, low and behold the man of his dreams was standing there, back against the pole, in the most attractive black lace lingerie.

"P… Peter?" He gulped, moving his hands into fists beside him. "You… you work here?" His heart nearly fucking exploded.

"Uh… Mr. Stark?" Peter walked over and turned the lights up, shocked to see his mentor sitting there, waiting for him. Peter looked amazing. He wanted to grab him and kiss him until he couldn't breathe. Peter was fucking outstanding, the only thing in his head was to run over there, pull that thong off with his teeth and make Peter scream his name.

Peter watched as the older man shifted anxiously, nervously biting his lip. Tony was looking over his body, drinking him in. 

"Didn't know you were into guys." Peter spoke, keeping a distance. Tony wasn't going to be able to keep his lust for him away.

"Well uh, I am. I could ask for someone else if you want?" Tony asked him. There was something in the tone of his voice that made Peter think that he really didn't want to.

"No, you paid for me, you're getting me." Peter smiled, "If that's okay." Tony released the tension from his shoulders. He swallowed hard, knowing that Peter was able to see the want flowing through his veins. 

"I've been banned from hitting on you." Tony confessed, his voice low and sincere. 

Peter raised an eyebrow, "Really? By who?"

"Everyone." Tony told him. 

"But you're not hitting on me. I'm servicing you. And I want to. Do you want me to?"

"Please Peter," Tony whispered, giving in to his fantasy. "I do."

The younger man caught his eye for the first time, and saw the genuine need in his eyes. They were darkened with want. He would do anything for Tony, and he knew it.

Peter turned down the lights again and turned up the music a little louder, keeping Stark's eye contact as he walked towards the pole.

He grabbed a hold of the metal he and spun around the pole, pressing his body against it when necessary. Tony moaned under his breath as he watched the beautiful man dance for him, spinning around the pole like he was born to do it. 

When Peter turned around and showed his mentor his ass, slut dropping down slowly, shifting his hips in a way that made Tony's mouth go dry. Stark's face went red, his body temperature heating up as he took in every single second of what was going on. Peter's pale, muscular form was mesmerising.

"You're fucking beautiful." Tony told him. Peter spun around the pole, his leg wrapped around the silver pillar. He blushed as he turned to face him, lowering himself and opening his knees and showing off his creamy thighs.

"I am?" Peter questioned seductively, grinning.

Tony nodded, feeling the heat rise up inside him. He watched as the younger man got on all fours and started to crawl towards him. 

"Jesus… Peter, you are." 

Peter kept crawling until he got to Tony, raising himself up against his knees. He began to move his hips as he gave Tony the lap dance of his fucking dreams. Stark's mouth was dry, he didn't know where to look.

Tony was fighting every inch of his body not to touch him, to hold him as that gorgeous body moved low against his. Peter let his mouth fall to Tony's ear.

"Do you like this Tony?" Peter whispered, touching his chest as he moved back to continue his dance.

Tony's eyes fluttered closed as he nodded. 

"Keep your eyes open," Peter told him, "Keep watching me Mr. Stark."

Tony did as he was told, and the moment he saw the younger man's eyes, he saw something he hate wanted to see for a long time. Want. 

Peter wanted him.

"Pete?" It was barely more than a whisper. Peter moved to straddle him, ducking his head into Tony's neck, breathing heavily.

"You want me don't you?" Peter asked him. "I can sense it… you really fucking want me."

Tony nodded, unable to speak from the arousal. His cock was hard underneath Peter, which he was completely embarrassed about. 

"I do." Tony answered him finally, licking his lips, keeping his hands at bay.

Peter leaned back and touched his face, gently swiping his fingers along Tony's jaw. "I want you too. How long?"

Tony's eyes searched his, "Forever." He confirmed, looking fucking terrified. 

Peter slowly moved Tony's hands to his ass, hearing the older man sigh heavily as he gripped it.

"I like your hands there Mr. Stark," Peter smirked, grinding his hips. Tony nearly died of shock, realising that Peter was hard now too. The younger man's dick against his felt amazing, like he had always dreamed but somewhat better.

"Me too." Tony groaned, feeling the warm flesh in his hands. "You're so soft,"

Peter let his lips softly touch Tony's neck, breathing him in. "Isn't it your birthday Sir?"

Tony had forgotten, he nodded and leaned his head to the side, exposing his neck. 

"Yes, I'm an old man now."

Peter giggled against him, his hips still swaying with the music. The vibrations of his laugh flowing through Tony's skin. "You're not old, Sir. And even if you were,"

Peter pressed a soft kiss to Tony's jaw. "You're still the hottest fucking old man I've ever seen."

"Shit." Tony groaned, gripping his ass tighter. Peter whimpered in his ear. 

"Wanna fuck me Mr. Stark?" Peter kissed his jaw again, this time trailing them down to his neck and sucking hard.

"Am I allowed?" Tony growled as he thrust up, against him. 

"Doors locked. They won't check on us for an hour and a half. Think you would want to?" 

Tony made a noise that was inhuman, he licked his lips and let one hand rise up to hold onto Peter's hair. "I do, I really fucking do!" He exclaimed.

Peter leaned back, raising Tony's hand to his and placing two fingers in his mouth, sucking hard and covering them with saliva. Tony made a noise he didn't know he was capable of making. He had never been this turned on in his entire life.

"Happy birthday Mr. Stark." Peter smiled before attacking his lips, pressing their mouths against each other and capturing up in a hungry kiss. Both of them grabbed at each other as they poured all of their want into the interaction. 

Tony moaned as Peter opened his mouth so he could let their tongues explore each other. Peter whimpered as he began to thrust their hard clothed cocks together.

"Don't have a condom love," Tony whispered to him, grabbing Peter by the hair and pulling it to the side so he could attack that beautiful pale neck with kisses. 

"Don't need one. I'm clean, haven't had sex in 2 months. You?"

"Had sex last week. I'm clean." Tony replied, biting down on his neck. 

"Don't leave marks, Leon will kill you!" Peter moaned, as he let his hands slide up Tony's top.

"Fuck Kid, I really wanna fuck you… so bad. How do you wanna do this baby?" Tony growled, licking a stript from his neck to his ear and nibbling on his earlobe.

"Gonna suck you off Mr. Stark, and then gonna fuck you like this. Can I take your clothes off?" Peter pulled back and asked him, wide eyes and mouth hanging open. 

Tony nodded, "I feel like I'm dreaming," 

Peter got off his lap, and got down on his knees. He bit his bottom lip as he kept his eyes on Tonys, unbuttoning Tony's shirt and exposing his chest. 

"Mr. Stark… you are fucking sexy." Peter moaned, letting the shirt fall off and dropped it to the floor. His fingers spread over his chest and played with his nipples. 

Tony's eyes nearly rolled back in his head. "I am? I'm not old?"

Peter moved to suck on his nipples, his hands working on Tony's belt, pulling it open and undoing the button. "Nope." Peter replied, letting his hand slip into his boxers and pull put his long, hard cock. "You're a god."

"Uhhh!" Tony cried out, "I've fucking dreamed about this!" 

Peter started to jerk him off as he lowered himself. "Watch me suck you off Mr. Stark."

Tony looked down at him, watching those big brown eyes as Peter opened his mouth and fell down around his cock. Tony swore as he saw the man of his dreams sucking him down hard, bobbing his head. The warm heat was amazing, and Peter obviously knew what he was doing. One hand was massaging his balls, and the other jerking off the base as he sucked on the tip.

Tony was going crazy, he felt like he could have cum just like that, looking down at Peter looking up at him. 

"Fuck! Fuck fucking fuck Peter that's…! Oh fuck!" Tony cried out, holding his head in his hands as he bucked up his hips.

Peter moved away, "Gonna fuck me now," he smiled as he stood up, "Wanna take my panties off?"

Tony growled and let his big hands reach forward and feel Peter's hard dick through the black lace. Peter closed his eyes as he moved his hips, "Love your hands," he smiled.

Tony slipped the panties down his soft thighs and moved forward. "Can I?" He looked up at the younger man for permission. 

Peter was confused for a second, letting his fingers knit themselves in Tony's hair. "You actually want to don't you?"

Tony nodded. "For so long now Peter… I can't believe you didn't know." He licked his lips, eyeing up the throbbing cock in front of his face.

"Suck me Mr. Stark, please!"

Within a second, Tony's beautiful older lips were wrapped around his cock, deepthroating him as he sucked for dear life. Peter cried and whimpered as he watched his mentor take pleasure in pleasuring him. Both of them moaning obscenely. 

"Yes! Oh fuck yes Mr. Stark, feels so amazing… you look like a fucking god like that. Your lips are perfect!"

He bucked his hips up so the head of his cock hit the back of Tony's throat. "OH SHIT!" Peter cried out, pulling Tony's head away and replacing his dick with his mouth. He captured the older man in a hungry kiss, pushing him back and sitting on his hips. 

"Finger me Stark, please!" Peter ordered him, biting down on his neck. 

Tony raised two fingers and held them in front of Peter's mouth. "Suck." Peter let the fingers in his mouth once more, sucking on them, wetting them, moaning around them until Tony couldn't handle it anymore. Tony's mouth was open, his eyes in want. 

He removed the fingers and slid them around Peter. One hand held his ass open as the other slid the two wet fingers to his entrance. 

"You sure you want Iron Man to fuck you baby?" He growled as he let a fingertip swipe over his puckering hole.

Peter let his head go back and moaned, "Please Mr. Stark! Please please!"

Tony slid one finger in to start with, watching the younger man push back on his hand. Peter's hand holding tightly onto the back of Tony's neck. 

"Another!" Peter ordered, and Tony was all too happy to please. He pushed another finger into Peter's tight hole, pulling it in and out curing it up to touch his prostate. 

"Need your dick Sir. Please… please Sir." 

Peter moaning was the most beautiful and erotic thing he had ever heard. He removed his fingers and moved the younger man to line them up. 

"Kiss me Peter." Tony begged him.

Peter mashed their lips together, laying a hungry kiss on him as he lowered his hips taking all of Tony's dick inside him.

Tony felt like this was the best fucking day of his life, the best birthday present he could have asked for. He never knew Peter would feel this fucking great. 

"Oh GOD!" Peter cried into the kiss as he began to lift his hips up and drop them back down. Tony watched his face as their lips hovered over each other's, body moving hard against each other as their eyes searched each other. 

Tony's hands on his hips, eyes tearing up as he felt the pleasure he had been dreaming of for years now. Skin on skin, breath on breath, eyes meeting and whimpers escaping his lips. 

"Mr. Stark! Oh fuck Mr. Stark, you're what I've always wanted!" Peter moaned against him, nibbling at his lips, moving his hips as fast as he could. His hands sitting at the back of Tony's neck.

"You feel so fucking tight," Tony whispered, "I love this Peter." His voice broke as he said that, fucking up harder and harder, hitting Peter's prostate with every hip movement. 

"Stark! Stark! Staaaark!" Peter touched his own dick, pumping it hard between them. He kept one hand on Tony, forcing their gaze together as they neared their climax together. 

"I love it too Tony!" Peter moaned, "STARK!" He came loud and hard all over Tony's chest, as his muscles spasmed around his mentors cock. 

Tony groaned and let his head fall backwards as he came inside of Peter. 

They stayed like that for a moment, their breaths heavy and their bodies shaking. Tony pulled him in for another kiss, this time slow, meaningful. Peter let out a slow moan, keeping his sweaty skin against Tony. 

"Best birthday present ever." Tony smiled, "Times nearly up. They'll be checking on us soon." Peter whispered. Tony was still inside of Peter. 

The older man nodded. "So I guess… we go back to normal?" He whispered back. 

"I don't want to." Peter replied, "I want you. But I know you're a playboy again. I don't wanna share you."

Tony smirked. "And you're a sex worker, maybe we both have to change."

Peter leaned back and searched his face. "You want me that much?"

"You have no idea."   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
